My Brother, My Sister
by Chu545
Summary: She has been living her older brothers life. Attending Namimori Middle and watches in his place. He returns after 7 years with more than one surprise. Title may change. Yaoi. Hentai. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Katekyo Hitman Reborn Characters

**Rant:** YAY! I finally found my notepad! By notepad I don't mean as another name for a laptop but an actual notepad the one you write on and flip pages. When I looked through it I found this chapter! Crappy and slightly fixed up. Warnings may change for every chapter.

**Summary:** A secret kept from others. She has been living her older brothers life. Attending Namimori Middle and watches in his place. He had to leave so they would be safe. He made a deal. He returns after 7 years with more than one surprise. Time will tell if it gets better or worse.

**Warning(s):** AU, OCs, OOC, slight violence, Mpreg?, Crossdressing, crappy fight scene since it's my first time writing one

**Start**

"Congratulations! You have a healthy little girl. Miss."  
>"May I hold her?" The woman said softly trying to recover.<p>

The nurse brought the little baby over to her mothers side and handed her off. She soon left the room to give the family time to themselves.

"Honey, she's so adorable." the mother said after the nurse had left.  
>"Kyoya. Come over and take a look at your little sister." the man said to his son who was standing by the edge of the bed.<p>

Small footsteps padded over to side of the bed where his father sat near his mother. The young boy matured early since he could already walk at two years of age. When he got close enough, his dad lifted him up onto the bed so he could see.

"She's tiny." Kyoya said when he saw the baby.  
>"That's how all babies are, Kyo-chan. They're all tiny and fragile, so you'll have to protect her." the mom said, chuckling.<br>"Hmph. I know that. Anyone who hurts her will be bitten to death." Kyoya replied puffing out his chest a bit.  
>"You have to get stronger first, son." the father said, smirking slightly.<br>"I will! I'm going to get stronger to protect her!" Kyoya replied.  
>"Oh? What'll happen if the two of you get seperated?" the mom asked.<br>Then I'll protect her from afar until she can protect herself too! I promise!" Kyoya replied standing on the bed.  
>"We know, we know you will." the mom said, giggling a bit.<p>

**~Time Skip: 4 Years Later~**

Gunshots, screams and yells rang through the house. A man around his thirties ran through the cooridors of his home towards a specific room. Reaching it, he slammed the door open to reveal five people. Two women and three kids. When the door had opened, both women had moved the kids behind them, while one pulled out a handgun and the other pulled out some throwing knives. The one with the gun was about to fire, when the other recognized the person and shouted.

"Ryousuke!"  
>"Hana! Rena, you're both here!" Ryousuke shouted while rushing into the room.<br>"Ryousuke, what's going on!" the woman with the knives asked.  
>"Hana, it's them. There's no time. The two of you will have to get the kids out of here. I'll hold them off for as long as I can." Ryousuke said.<br>"Bu-" Hana started.  
>"No! Hana, there's no time. Protect the kids." Ryousuke said giving Hana one last kiss before turning away going back through the cooridors.<br>"Hana, lets go. We can't stay here any longer." Rena said the kids standing by her legs.  
>The kids, two boys and a girl, turned towards their parents, slightly scared, as they had been hearing these noises for awhile.<br>"Mama? What's going on? Where's daddy going?" the little girl asked, she had waist length black hair with blue tints.  
>"Is uncle going to be okay?" the boy with short semi-spiky black hair standing to the left of the girl asked.<br>The boy to the right with black hair and purple tints to his chin, said nothing but stared in the direction his dad left.  
>"It'll be okay, Tetsuya. Kimiko, your dad has something he needs to do." Rena said to her son and niece(?).<br>"Come on, let's go." Hana said.

The two picked up the kids, Rena holding Tetsuya and Kimiko and Hana holding Kyoya, before running through a seperate set of cooridors. They had reached the living room, when a shot rang out hitting Rena in the shoulders making her drop Tetsuya and Kimiko, another shot came soon after hitting Rena dead in her forehead.

"Mom/Auntie!" Tetsuya and Kimiko cried out.

The two tried to reach out for her, but Hana soon grabbed them and pushed them into the closet. Telling them to be quiet she closed the door behind her. When she turned she had pulled out her knives. Her knives fanned out between her fingers, she moved quickly. Throwing a few, she could tell she got some of them by the tell-tale thuds she heard. Hearing a noise to her left, she threw another, only for it to be dodged. A man with a katana appeared. They wasted no time and the fight began, a slight mistake and it was all over. Hana was a second too late, the man slashed her across the chest. She was dead by the time she hit the floor. The boss appeared soon after the fight ended.

"Well done, Taka." the boss had said.  
>"It's nothing boss." Taka replied, using a cloth to clean off his blade.<p>

The closet door soon slammed open, two kids tumbled out while the third stood there, eyes hidden behind his hair. The two kids got up immediately and planning on running, but a third person appeared before them, stopping them.

"Boss. Taka. Should I deal with the kids?" the man asked, turning slightly so he could still keep one eye on the kids.  
>"No, no need for that, Jun." the boss said.<br>"Alright, boss." Jun said stepping back a bit.  
>"Boss." Taka had said.<br>"Hmm? What is it Taka?" asked Boss "The kids are theirs." replied Taka.  
>"Whose?" asked Boss.<br>"The short haired boy is Renas, the other two are Ryousuke and Hanas." replied Taka.  
>"I see, well I suppose I could take the daughter away." the boss said after taking a good look at the kids.<p>

The boss started to approach the kids, he was almost in front of them when a knife flew past his face. Jun soon restrained the boy who threw them, lifting him up by his wrists. The boy sturggled, and the other two kids tried to help but was stopped by Taka. The boss then walked up to Jun and the boy, leaning forward so he was staring directly into the boys eyes.

"Now, now boy. Why did you do that?" the boss asked smiling slightly.  
>"You! I'll bite you to death! Don't touch my sister! Leave her alone!" the boy snarled, glaring at the man.<p>

The boss grabbed the boys chin, getting a better look at his face, especially his eyes, he smirked.

"Cheeky little boy, aren't you. You have beautiful eyes though. How about a trade then? Hmm. You for your sister. How about it?" the boss asked.  
>"Do you promise to leave them both alone if I say yes?" the boy replied after thinking it over a bit.<br>"Sure, why not? We will leave them alone if you come with us." the boss said.  
>"Deal." the boy replied.<br>"Big Brother/Kyoya!" the two kids cried out.  
>"Tetsuya! Take care of her for me. Protect her for me. Kimiko, I'll be okay." Kyoya said not looking at them.<br>"Okay Kyoya." replied Tetsuya.  
>"You have to come back big brother! Promise!" yelled Kimiko.<br>"I promise." replied Kyoya.  
>"Sorry to cut this short, but we have to go. Taka. Jun." said Boss<p>

The boss then decided to pick up Kyoya who struggled a bit. Then he left, flanked by Taka and Jun.

"Tetsuya!" said Kimiko.  
>"What is it Kimiko." asked Tetsuya.<br>"We're going to train. We'll get stronger so big brother doesn't have to worry so much." said Kimiko holding out her pinky.  
>"Yeah." said Tetsuya holding out his as well, before linking them together.<p>

**~Time Skip: 7 Years Later~**

"Kimiko-chan. Wake up."  
>"I'm up. I'm up." Kimiko said to her pillow.<p>

After shaking her some more. She then decided to get up and ready for school. When she went downstairs, she saw that Tetsuya already had breakfast set up, and they ate quietly together. After they finished, they left the house to head towards Namimori Middle School.

"Kimiko. How long are you going to pretend to be your brother?" asked Tetsuya.  
>"Until he comes back or someone other than you finds out, Suya." replied Kimiko.<br>"Why must you call me that." Tesuya asked.  
>"It's cuter, and don't worry. I'll call you 'Kusakabe' at school." said Kimiko "What're you going to do about that group and the baby. They want you to be the Vongola's Cloud Guardian." asked Tetsuya.<br>"They don't want 'me', they want the 'me' I'm pretending to be, my older brother." replied Kimiko.  
>"That's not true. They want you, problem is they think you are Hibari Kyoya." said Tetsuya.<br>"I miss him." Kimiko said after a few seconds.  
>"I know, I do too." said Tetsuya.<br>"At least I know I'm keeping my promise. I got stronger, and 'Hibari Kyoya' is the strongest and most feared person in Namimori. Too bad I couldn't beat the baby or that cheating illusionist, Rokudo Mukuro. Anyways, when will you get rid of that ridiculous hairstyle?" asked Kimiko turning slightly to face him.  
>"When you get rid of that disguise." Tetsuya replied.<br>"Knew it. At least, we have Saturdays off. That way, we don't have to worry about my disguise and your hair." said Kimiko smiling.  
>"Yeah, yeah make fun of the hair you picked." said Tetsuya.<br>"I wonder what he's doing though. We haven't heard from him in such a long time." Kimiko said looking at the sky a bit.  
>"Yeah." Tetsuya replied softly.<p>

**~Meanwhile in China~**

"Oh no! What do we do now!"  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"T-Taka!"  
>"What's wrong." Taka repeated with a slight glare.<br>"He disappeared with the kids!"  
>"Who?" asked Taka.<br>"The one Boss is fond of." replied the other man.  
>"I'll tell him. You, get back to work now." Taka ordered.<br>"Y-Yessir!" the man replied fearfully before running off.

Taka hen left and headed to the study. Knocking on the door, he went in after he heard a voice call him in.

"Taka! What is it?"  
>"Boss. He has left apparently and has taken the kids wih him." said Taka "I see. He probably went back to his hometown, and when will you stop calling me Boss. We've known each other for years now, just call me by my name." said Boss "Alright, Rai." said Taka.<br>"Good. Well, I can't just leave them alone. So, Taka! You and thirty other men will follow after him. Tell him he can stay for awhile if he beats all thirty of them. Knowing him, he probably will, so Taka, you will stay with him when he does." said Rai "Yessir. I'll go now." said Taka before turning to leave the room.  
>"Make sure to protect them." said Rai as he turned back to reading his book "I know." said Taka as he left the rom.<p>

**~At the same time in the airport~**

A plane was about to take off and head to Namimori. There was someone looking out the window. From afar and up close this person looked to be female, but a closer look would tell you that this person was a man. He had waist length black hair with purple tints tied into a loose low ponytail, and stunning gray eyes. A man soon came near him, tapping his shoulder making him turn from the window.

"You should get some rest now. The kids have fallen asleep already."  
>"Okay, Runa(Roo-Nah)."<br>"No problem. Dont worry so much. It'll be fine." said Runa smiling before he left for his seat by the kids.

The passenger then turned back to window, watching as the plane took off.

"I'll be home soon, Tetsuya, Kimiko." whispered the passenger.

**End**

Er...Uh...yeah this is awful.

Very little description

**OC 1:** Kyoya and Kimikos Father  
><strong>Name(Last First<strong>): Hibari Ryousuke  
><strong>Age:<strong> 32 years old  
><strong>Height:<strong> 6'2  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Narrow, Gray  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Shoulder length, semi spiky black with purple tints  
><strong>Uses:<strong> tends to use dual weapons mostly, mainly dual guns

**OC 2**: Kyoya and Kimikos Mother  
><strong>Name:<strong> Hibari Hana  
><strong>Age:<strong> 29 years old  
><strong>Height:<strong> 5'6  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Ice blue  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Chin length black hair with blue tints  
><strong>Uses:<strong> Throwing knives and any other range weapon

**OC 3:** Tetsuyas Mother  
><strong>Name:<strong> Kusakabe Rena  
><strong>Age:<strong> 29 years old **Height:** 5'5  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Amber  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Slightly under shoulder, black hair  
><strong>Uses:<strong> Handguns and brass knuckles

Other desciptions of other characters might be in next chapter.


	2. Apology

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of their characters.

I am very sorry but all my projects will now be on hiatus. I was really hoping to post and upload more chapters but unfortunately they are still incomplete. If all my paperworks falls through I'll be gone for 3 months. None of my works will be up for adoption so I really hope no one will take any of my ideas. I will not be able to upload anything because I will have no internet at all. I apologize to all those who may have alerted this story and any who might alert it later on.

**NEW INFORMATION MUST READ IF YOU READ THE MESSAGE ABOVE ALREADY BEFORE:**

Paperworks a real *bleep* sometimes just found out I might be going either tomorrow or Jan 23rd maybe the day before it so either way I'll still be on hiatus just this little extra in case I upload something later on or if there is any activity going on on my account like favorites/alerts/reviews and you might wonder "I thought she was on hiatus what is going on!" Either way when I'm gone it'll still be a three month hiatus and when I come back there might either be an alert or a note on my profile about my stories if I'll even have time to work on them. I wouldn't feel right leaving my readers in the dark about my stories sometimes or disappearing without a word.

* * *

><p>Alright I'm finally leaving tomorrow! No more mixed information of whether I'm staying or leaving. Paperworks all good and I'll be heading out. No internet. No electronics...Nothing is really changing about my stories they'll stay in hiatus until I come back in three months to work on them. hopefully while I'm away I'll find more inspiration since I still have writers block.<p> 


	3. Back

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any KHR Characters

Ew! Gack! I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait on the chapters/stories! Ugh! I didn't expect to be on hiatus or so busy for that long. It's bad on my part since I didn't update anything on my whereabouts. I've actually been away from home for about a couple months since January and I had no source of internet or a computer til now. I finally managed to buy myself a laptop since I ain't home anymore and can't use my home computer….. Well actually I haven't gotten internet yet. I just typed this up earlier so I wouldn't forget and I'm just rambling on and on sorry. I also can't continue on with any of the stories yet. I have to get my brother to send me my external hardrive with my files in it. But to make things somewhat short I joined a military branch and if you do some research (if you want to) you'll be able to know which branch easily I mean I was gone 3 months (key word: 3 months).


End file.
